


Mannequins

by missfalcon51



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, David Bowie (Musician), No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Crying, Dark Fantasy, Diamond Dogs (Album), Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy time, Fluff, Hunger City, Hurt/Comfort, I'm letting Venus out the cupboard, Kinda werid, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Never published this OC before, Original Character(s), Sadness, Smut, smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: Halloween Jack went through some unspeakable things in Hunger City. Abducted from his home planet of Mars at six years old, his experiences shaped him forever, even after he’d escaped the training program that surely would’ve killed him.This is the story of how he survived.
Relationships: Halloween Jack & My OC, Halloween Jack & Original Characters
Kudos: 6





	1. Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> I've written over 80 works using my OCs, but I've never published them... so here's my first time doing that. I'm scared lmao.  
> //TW// This is pretty dark stuff. If you get triggered by self harm, eating disorders, abuse, gore, suicide, pleeeease don't read this! It's kinda messed up!

Jack sat shaking in the pitch black room. The young boy couldn’t see a thing, and had to use his other senses to the fullest in order to keep from going insane. He had no idea how long he’d be in here, but judging by what the other boys said, it could be up to a week. He was dumped in here as punishment for trying to wriggle free when they’d done all those horrible things to him. He knew better than to do that again, now.

He kept his hand clamped tightly over his eye, not wanting to expose it to whatever harmful gasses may be in here. The smell of blood was overwhelming – he could feel the slickness of it on the floor, smell the smears of it up the walls, taste it on his hand…

He whimpered softly as he hovered his hand just above his head, scared to feel what was left of his antennae – His last hope of ever getting back to his home planet, hacked off about an hour ago. He started crying softly, needing some sort of attention, but the nurturing kind that he hadn’t had in around six months.

He lightly touched what remained of them with his fingertips, but he didn’t feel a thing. All sensation had been taken away, and now he was useless, just like a human.

He was as good as human now, despite his abnormal agility that seemed to be used against him during this horrible training program that he’d been forced into the moment he’d arrived in Hunger City. He was only little, about six or seven – he wasn’t entirely sure of hid age, as he’d hit his head rather badly when being abducted from his home planet. He’d been spending most of his days in this room since he got here, they used it to try and silence him, make him forget.

But he refused to. One day, he’d return home.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was closer to Jack than he’d remembered, and the room looked totally different to how he’d mapped it out in his head. He’d forgotten.  
He fell to the floor, whimpering and shuffling backwards as somebody tall approached him, grabbing the child’s hand and hauling him to his feet. He got a nasty head rush as he was pulled from the smoky room, coughing a little as the fresher air hit him. He blinked into the light that he was having trouble adjusting to. His eye stung beneath his small hand that he kept clamped over it, before he was pulled into another room.

It was bleak in there. The lights were harsh, and Jack had curled himself up into a ball of protection as soon as he’d been released from the rough grip on his arm.

It’s safe to say that he was terrified as gentle hands picked him up. He opened his eyes to see a woman holding him – She wasn’t wearing a uniform or protective suit, only a smile. The red-haired boy had missed seeing smiles so much that they kind of freaked him out now.

“What’s your name, little one?” She asked, sitting him down on a table in the middle of the room, sitting beside him on a chair. Her voice was soft, and it scared Jack beyond belief.  
She wasn’t surprised when the boy didn’t reply – He just squirmed slightly, gripping the edge of the table with one hand, the other holding his eye.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” She said. “You’re badly injured… I’m here to help you.”

“No I’m not.” He muttered stubbornly, swinging his legs and taking his hand away from his face, grimacing at the blood on it. “Ew…”

He felt so helpless. So helpless, in fact, that he let this woman examine his now-useless eye, before wordlessly putting an eyepatch on him. It didn’t fit quite right, and he sighed as he realised he was now without depth-perception, and would be for the rest of his life.

He had admittedly let his guard down around this woman, but wasn’t surprised as she chucked him out onto the street the minute she was finished with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks lmao. Just wanted to publish it so it looks like I'm doing something with my life.


	2. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19 years later...

Jack had met Venus when he was seventeen, after finally misbehaving enough to get kicked out of that horrible training programme forever, instead of receiving another senseless beating. Although he had to endure quite a few of them before he’d left.

Venus had been in a similar position – Kicked out of the biggest gang in Hunger City for getting into a scrap with on of the leaders. The two of them had managed to find this abandoned flat, which was less than safe as the windows and doors couldn’t even lock, but nobody had found them in eight years.

They were just scum now.

The sky was as dusty as it always was. Screams wrangled from every crevice outside, and the streets where littered with things you didn’t want to see.

Venus was glad to have this room, even though it was condemned and falling to bits, it was a somewhat safe place for her and Jack. As long as nobody found them.

“Come on, you need this.” She sighed, sitting down next to her life-mate who was hunched up by the wall, trying to get him to eat a peach. It was rotting a little from the inside, but it was the best she could find – anything would do to fatten him up right now. She sighed again at getting no response from him. Despite being twenty-five, Jack sometimes behaved like a toddler, and it appeared to be up to his life-mate to sort him out.

He hadn’t been eating properly lately, and she didn’t know why. He’d just been sat up against that wall all day, or laying on the ground, staring out of the window. He wouldn’t even say much to Venus, but he’d always nestle into her if she went to hold him. They never had much to eat as it was – food was difficult to obtain, and so Jack’s current state was scaring Venus to death.

“Jack, whats wrong?” She asked for what must’ve been the hundredth time, “Why wont you eat? You’re wasting away!”

“I ain’t hungry.” He muttered, not looking at her. He couldn’t – He knew he’d just start crying the moment he was the pleading look in her dark eyes, a brown so different to the dust in the air outside that never seemed to settle. Her hair was a different red to the scorching sun that hung over the city, watching it like an eye, a different crimson to the blood that so frequently soaked the streets.

The City itself lived within them both, but Venus managed to make it beautiful somehow, which was why Jack had sworn to spend whatever remained of his life with her.

“Who the hell is gonna look after me if you die?” She snapped, and he looked up at her, a little surprised at her sudden frustration. Venus could be rather snappy and prickly, but not often with him. “Who’s gonna stop me from getting killed in my sleep if you bugger off into the sky, huh?”

He said nothing, but it had obviously got to him.

He tried to lift his hands up to take the peach, but they wouldn’t stop shaking. He was all skin and bone, and he couldn’t even hold anything properly. 

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall and opening his mouth.

She took the peach, feeding it to him as he sat there silently.

“Thank you, Jack.” She whispered, running her hand through his hair as she continued feeding him. He moved one hand to rest on her leg, closing his eyes and just chewing and swallowing when she needed him to, feeling like a baby bird.

The fruit trees were on the other side of Poacher’s hill, and so one of them would go every week or so to get the produce. They’d often find some meat along the way, or it would sometimes get given to them by the mysterious old women that lurked where the leafless trees grew thicker. Venus had gone yesterday, even though Jack had told her not to – He didn’t particularly like being left alone.

Jack finished the peach, and Venus threw the pit into the small pile of fruit cores in the corner. She was pretty sure she had some leftover meat in the cool box. Nobody ever questioned where it came from – you just ate it.

“Come here.” She said softly, pulling the curled up man between her legs and wrapping her whole body around him. She didn’t know what was up, but knew that he needed comforting. He’d get like this sometimes.

He still didn’t say a word, but just curled up tighter, holding onto her hand.

“Can I get you to eat the meat in the-“

“Please not righ’ now.” He sighed. She was a little surprised at the sudden wobble in his voice. “I just can’t righ’ now…”

“Hey, hey.” She shushed him, holding him closer to her and resting his head on her shoulder. “Don’t get upset now. Please talk to me.”

“I-I…” Tears pooled in his eyes as he tried to blink them away. He didn’t want to cry right now – but Venus was probably the only person he was comfortable showing emotion in front of. Properly. “You’ve made me realise how awful of me it was now but… I want out, V.”

“Out of what?” She frowned. “Are you seriously trying to leave me after eight fucking years of me keeping you alive-“

“No!” He looked up at her, panic in his eyes. “No, don’ leave me V, please!”

“I wasn’t planning to! Stop being so spineless.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m in for the long haul, Jack. But what did you want out of, then?”

“Well… Life, I suppose.”

She froze, and he knew he’d fucked up big time.

“Are you trying to…” She said quietly, voice strained. “Starve yourself?”

“I just-“ He sighed, struggling with his words. “I didn’t know where this life was goin’… y’know? Sometimes I just feel like I don’t know where I’m going, if I’ll ever get out of ‘ere… and it just don’t seem worth it.”

“ _You’re_ not going anywhere!” She said firmly, “ _We’re_ going places, Jack. I can’t escape this hell hole without you, and you can’t do it without me, so who’s gonna be there for me if you bloody… starve yourself and die? I can’t constantly take care of us both!”

“I know, I know, I know.” He cursed himself for so many things, even the tear that slipped down his cheek. He buried his face into her shoulder to prevent her from seeing. “…An’ I know that now. I won’t leave you, V…”

“You need to sort yourself out and get better.” She muttered. “I can’t do all this for you.”

He said nothing – he didn’t trust his voice. He just nodded, and she took pity on him.

“Don’t get all upset, now.” She said softly, tilting his chin up to face her. “You’re okay now. We’re fine.”

He just pressed his lips together, closing his eyes as she lifted his eyepatch up to gently wipe his tears away. He looked so drained; he always did these days.

“I’m tired.” He said quietly, crawling over to the roll-out mattress in the corner of the room, laying down, having to fold his long limbs in a certain way in order to fit on the small mattress. He wordlessly held his arms out, and Venus lay down beside him, and they just held one another.

They knew neither of them could be taken, or come to any harm when they lay like this. The only downside was that Jack was getting massive bruises on his spine from the hardness of the floor. 

They could never sleep properly, of course. The constant alert state had been trained into them, even when they were sleeping. There was that constant state of fear and danger that nobody could bear to live with, unless they’d been born into it like these two had.

Venus could hear other street scum getting ripped to shreds outside the window – It was just background noise, now. That could so easily have been her, and that was one of the most frightening things about Hunger City.

That constant, omnipresent thought:

_‘It could’ve been me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably some gorgeous spelling mistakes in here that I couldn't be bothered to iron out. See them as a blessing.


	3. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one!

There were certain characteristics you had to possess in order to survive in Hunger City. You either had to have some kind of exceptional ability, or you’d die. Either that, or you had to be one of the dogs – the most untouchable gang in the whole place.

Venus, for example, could run incredibly fast for very long distances. This meant that she could simply run away from danger if she couldn’t be bothered to face it, but she could also fight rather well when she needed to.

Halloween Jack did not see fighting as his forte, but he had exceptional agility. He could whizz up the side of any building, often their own, which didn’t actually have a staircase – Just an elevator cable that he’d drag Venus and himself up and down. He could also hunt rather well, but hadn’t actually needed to do that in a while. The mysterious women who gave out meat in the forest could sense goodwill and purity, and so that seemed to be a an appropriate food source for now.

Venus woke up about an hour before Jack, but didn’t want to leave him. She stayed where she was, holding him as he slept peacefully. 

She heard a strangled scream from outside, and hardly even registered it at all. Survival of the fittest was a funny thing.

The sky was on the brink of darkening when Jack woke up. He was still a little tired, but smiled when he saw that Venus was also awake. “We should get somethin’ more comfy to lie on, y’know.” He said sleepily, tucking into her side. “This crappy matress ain’t gonna do us any favours in the long run.”

“Lie on me.” She said, trying to get him to roll on top of her so he could carry on sleeping. Sh’d seen how bruised his spine got from the floor.

“No! That’s not gonna benefit you at all, is it?” He shook his head. She had expected him to respond exactly like that.

“I just want to take care of you for a while, Jack.” She sighed. “We need to get your strength up.”

He knew there was no stopping her. One of the greatest problems with their slightly erratic relationship was that they both cared so greatly about one another, but not at all for themselves.

“…Okay.” He sighed, and she helped him lay on top of her, curled up with his head on her chest. “Please tell me if I hurt ya, V. I’ll get right off.”

“I know, Spooky. I’m fine.” She said softly, wrapping her arms around him. She loved having him on her – his weight grounded her and made her feel needed and loves, even if it crushed her just a little.

He fell asleep within seconds, feeling as safe as you could feel in Hunger City.

It was dark by the time they’d woken up properly, and were no longer lying on the floor. Funnily enough, one of the safest times to go out was at night, because the Dogs were lazy little sods who slept right through the night. The pair agreed amongst themselves to gout hunting tonight, and so they did.

There was technically a curfew which meant they couldn’t go out at night, but who was going to see them? Jack scaled down the side of the building, and Venus went after him, though she took a little longer. The moon couldn’t be seen beyond the dust clouds, and it was really rather dark out.

Venus held onto Jack’s elbow to stop them from being separated as they weaved their way through a series of narrow streets, that familiar feeling of fear building up inside of them as they turned every sharp bend, before relief washed over them once more.

One thing that Jack had only recently confided in Venus with was the fact that he was originally raised to be a Dog. He was pretty much born into it after being snatched from his home, but he’d managed to free himself. Venus had noticed that he had rather dog-like qualities about him that would sometimes show. Shed even caught him growling at their prey once or twice, but she’d just pretended it hadn’t happened.

She almost felt ashamed of herself – He’d had the willpower to leave the corrupt system, but she hadn’t, and she’d worked her way to the top ruthlessly and had very nearly payed the price for it.

“Nearly there.” Jack gripped her hand tightly as he felt his way along the damn walls. This network of streets were hard to navigate, but the two of them knew it well, as it had been ingrained into their minds. Jack grimaced as he touched something gross on the wall. “Ew… Keep holdin’ onto me.”

“Shut up!” Venus sighed. Jack would always start nattering when he was nervous, and it got on Venus’s nerves.

“Hmph. A’ight, then.” He muttered, trying to catch any reflections as the darkness closed in on them further, having to completely rely on his sense of touch and sound.

They finally found their way out, sighing with relief. They knew the route well, but there was always the risk that they wouldn’t get out if a single thing changed within that labyrinth of streets. If one more wall was built or knocked down, they were banjaxed. It was a fine balance.

They started walking towards the open street that lead towards the forest, when Venus suddenly grabbed her life-mate, pushing him against a wall and standing beside him, pressing them both flat and gesturing for him to be silent.

He held his breath, looking out of the corner of his eye and seeing two Dogs crawling over the street, prowling.

She silently wished that they wouldn’t turn into their alleyway. They’d be ripped to shreds.

Luckily, they walked straight past and Jack let out a sigh of relief, taking a firm hold on Venus’s hand again and cautiously looking out into the street. At seeing nothing, they walked out of the alley.

They moved to the middle of the road, a strange sense of security washing over them as the moonlight cracked through the dust clouds just a little. There were trees on the other side of the hill, preventing anyone from really seeing them. They talked quietly, swinging their loosely joined hands back and forth and enjoying the stars that were out tonight.

“Let’s just get fruit.” Jack muttered. “I don’t wanna be draggin’ any meat home tonight.”

“Mm.” Venus nodded in agreement. She too just wanted to return to their flat – probably the safest place in the city. The weak moonlight reflected lightly off the tree leaves that rustled in the distance, inviting them closer. Night time was strange in Hunger City – it was so quiet. Its inhabitants were used to the screams, the horrors, and the dusty drabness of the streets during the day that it was more unsettling than peaceful when that disappeared at night.

Suddenly, there came a low growl from behind them. A really horrible sounding growl which had been ingrained in both of their minds from a frighteningly young age; low, authoritative, and predatory.

Jack froze, gripping Venus’s hand tightly as he turned around. The two Dogs they had narrowly escaped earlier were obviously doing rounds of the place – They’d come back, and were now staring down the pair in front of them.

The Dog’s yellow eyes glowed in the night. One of them had the back legs of a dog, the rest of it human, where as the other stood on human legs, matching Jack’s height.

“We’re hunting tonight.” The half-dog creature snarled. Jack stood his ground, despite the small micro expressions of fear his demeanour exuded that only Venus knew him well enough to recognise.

“So are we.” Venus replied clearly, gripping her life-mate’s hand for dear life.

“Then this is going one of two ways…” The half-dog monstrosity stepped a little closer. “And we’re not letting you go.”

“You’re asking us to fight?” Jack cocked his head to one side, placing his hand on his hip defiantly. “Oh, we can fight. I really wouldn’t come near us if I were you – You don’t seem to know who we are.”

“You’re both cowards, I know that!” The more human-looking man snapped back at him, pointing at him accusingly with one bony finger. “You’re the one who ran off before initiation into the pack! And you’re…”

He squinted at Venus, clearly recognising her. 

“Rocker!” The dog nudged his human companion. “That’s Venus… The one who got kicked out years ago – I thought she was dead!”

“Apparently not.” Venus raised an eyebrow, and nobody said anything for a little while, listening to the rare gust of wind that swept up the dust on the road, obscuring their vision.

Rocker scratched his beard, so tangled that it resembled a slab of tobacco. The dog started moving closer, but Jack stood his ground, not moving.

“Well then…” He snarled. “We enjoyed the pleasantries…” 

He suddenly leapt at Jack, who started growling, trying to push him off. They struggled for a few moments before the dog pinned Jack to the ground.

Panic shot through Venus, but she managed to turn it straight into anger as she dived at the dog, knocking him straight off of Jack and managing to get on top of him, preventing him from moving. Rocker then sprang at Jack, trying to bite him, both of them were going for the throat.

Venus had the dog down, struggling to keep his weird legs in place as he used his blunt claws to continually scratch her to little effect. She was suddenly flipped over again, but managed to stand up before he could land on top of her – Because of her unimpressive height, if she got pinned, that was it. So she couldn’t let that happen.

She started running backwards at an incredible pace, watching the dog scramble to its feet, before flying at her. She waited until he got just close enough before delivering a swift kick to its neck.

It made a loud gasping noise before crumpling by her feet, still trying to bite her despite being completely winded.

Venus walked straight over it, hearing a loud crack as she stepped over it’s neck – A sound she’d become completely desensitised to.

One down.

She looked up to see Rocker pinning Jack up against a wall, holding him still as he pulled a knife from his pocket. Jack was trying to kick him, but the man had his thin frame restricted with his limbs.

Jack looked up for a slit second, and spotted Venus bolting over to them, throwing herself into the unsuspecting Rocker from the side, getting a surprised yelp from him as she landed on him. The knife flew out of his hand, and Jack scrambled up off the floor, picking it up, heart going at a thousand miles per hour. He just held it – Not sure what to do.

“I killed your mate, by the way.” Venus grunted, having to exert a fair amount of energy to keep Rocker from pushing her off of him. She noticed that tiny hint of vulnerability in his eyes, and instantly clamped her hand over his throat. He wheezed, trying to grip her wrist, but back stood on both his hands with his ridiculous platform shoes, preventing him from getting anywhere.

Suddenly, Rocker managed to get his knee up, kicking hard and practically ejecting Venus off of him. She flew, eyes going wide and stumbling backwards before hitting the ground. Rocker was at his feet in a second, and Venus just managed to look up in time to see his fist collide with Jack’s jaw before she got a kick in the shoulder – probably meant for her head.

Her heart dropped as she heart a clatter – Jack had dropped the knife. Rocker had swiped it up before she could even react, but still managed to stumble to her feet. Jack was leaning against the wall, holding the side of his face, trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose whilst also trying to swat Rocker away; Both to little effect.

Venus kicked the side of Rocker’s leg just as he brought the knife up – Why wasn’t he focusing on killing her? That’d probably be the most beneficial. 

His legs buckled just as his hand was coming down. Jack ended up getting a knife in his leg, but at least it wasn’t his face. Despite his injuries, he still managed to grab Venus, preventing her from falling over along with Rocker, who hadn’t moved much since he’d fallen.

In one swift movement, Jack pulled the knife from his leg, dropping down and pushing it into Rocker’s shoulder, who growled, trying to get up.

Though they all knew that wouldn’t be happening.

The moment the knife had been pulled out, he was off – He ran through the street in an animalistic way, using his arms and legs like that of a dog.

Then there were a few moments of silence. It reminded Jack and Venus once again that this never truly stopped. It got less intense at times, but the frenzy never, ever stopped.

But now, they just focused on the wind softly blowing around them, looking off down the street vacantly.

Silence.

They slowly looked at one another, and jack wordlessly stumbled over to her, wrapping his arms around her and budying his face into her neck, having to bend down a considerable amount to do so.

“Oh my god…” Venus whispered, placing her hands flat on his back. Jack pressed his lips to her neck, leaving them there.

“We make a good team.” He mumbled against her skin, making her shiver slightly.

He took her hand, and they shared a small smile before walking over to the dog’s body, which was still by the side of the road.

“This’ll keep us goin’ for weeks…” Jack muttered. “Help me carry it back?”

They used the knife to cut off the good bits, wrapping them in a sheet they’d found and dragging it back through the alleyways.

“Are you okay?” Venus asked as they entered the darkest alley, wanting to hear his voice, and for him to hear hers. “Your leg, your face…”

“We’ll sort it out when we get back.” He said quietly. “We’ve jus’ gotta get off the streets right now.”

The sky was still black by the time they’d arrived back at the flat, but they both had this strange feeling of invincibility that was really quite wonderful. – They’d just killed two members of the most feared group in the whole of Hunger City… What else could they possibly do?

“Right, I’m gonna take this up.” Jack gestured to the meat package, putting one hand on the elevator cable which he was able to climb in seconds. “I’ll come back for ya, okay? Oh, hang on… Let me take you up first-“

“No, take the meat.” She stopped him from grabbing her. “We can’t have it getting stolen! I’ll be fine her for a few seconds.”

He nodded, but seemed a little reluctant. He knew to do what she told him, but he couldn’t always ignore his gut instinct.

“Promise you’ll scream if ya need me-“

“Go!” She sighed. He grabbed the meat, took hold of the elevator cable with one hand, and lung himself up the side of the building, body moving with the necessary floppiness and agility of a ragdoll.

Venus always marvelled at that, no matter how many times she saw it. The way he could move, he made scaling the side of a very tall building look so easy.

And very sexy.

Oh dear, she forced herself to put those thought to the back of her mind – It wasn’t safe to put themselves in such a vulnerable position halfway through the night…

Or maybe it was okay. She wasn’t feeling that sense of dread right now – The pair of them had just killed two dogs, they felt rather invincible right now. Even stood at the bottom of the flat on her own in the middle of the night.

Though she did want to get her feet away from the ground now, so she took the cable in her hand, putting her feet on the wall and slowly climbing up. She _could_ do it, but it didn’t make much sense for her to as having Jack pull her up was so much faster.

She got about a meter off the ground before she heard a chuckle from above her.

She looked up and saw Jack’s head poking out from the plank at the top of the cable, shaved eyebrows raised, moon behind his head like a halo.

“You want some help there, babe?” He grinned, sliding down the cable and stopping just before he collided with her. Her eyes grew wide as he flipped himself upside down, whilst still holding on, holding himself up using one hand and his feet.

He extended the other hand to her.

Venus would always remember her life-mate like this – moonlight behind his gorgeous face and hair, lean, agile body sliding down a cable… Incredible.

She too his hand with a grin, and he whisked her up, slinging his arms around her as he climbed the rope at a truly frightening pace. 

Venus remembered being in the air for a moment with just his hand holding hers, looking at the moon with nothing else in her vision, before her feet were planted safely back on the plank.

She hadn’t been scared – It was almost scary in itself how much she trusted her life-mate.

Jack sat her down on the window ledge with a gentle smile, before climbing through himself.

He faced her again, putting his hands on her thighs and keeping her there for a moment, watching her wordlessly with a small smile still playing on his lips.

The girl, whose face he could never forget, was looking right back at him. He sometimes wished that both of his eyes worked, just so he could see her twice as much. Venus had always laughed when he’d said that, telling him that wasn’t how it worked, but he was sure it was.

Before she could move, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to the bit of the floor where they slept.

They could’ve slept anywhere on that floor, really, but this little corner by the wall just seemed nicer.

He laid her down, crouching beside her and melting at the smiles she gave him. She gently wiped the small amount of blood from under his nose, being careful not to touch his jaw. He climbed on top of her, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

They always had such a wonderful false sense of security after a successful hunt. It may have just been the adrenaline, but they’d just outdone themselves, and so they felt pretty immortal.

“Does your leg hurt, Jack?” She whispered, running her fingers through his hair. “Or your face, or your mind… anywhere.”

“I’m absolutely fine, V.” He kissed her cheek languidly. “Perfect.”

He pressed himself down on top of her, faces close together, noses touching.

“I wanna make love to you.” He whispered, lips just brushing against hers teasingly. “It’s been too long.”

It had been a week since they’d last done it, but with libidos like theirs, that was an outrageously long time.

“Please…” She bit her lip, looking into his eyes, channelling lust from hers. “Please, Spooky…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you say... Should I publish the smut? I'm probably going to do it anyway but... I'm scared!


End file.
